McFly ! We're Not Gay, We're Just Experimenting!
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Y'know when Dougie and Harry say in Wonderland Tour DVD that they're not gay, only experimenting? Well, this is my version of what went on under the covers :D BoyxBoy humping. Gay themes. Mature. Dougie/Harry.
1. We're Not Gay, We're Just Experimenting!

**Title: We're Not Gay, We're Just Experimenting!**

**Rating: Very mature. VERY. I warned you. Gay themes.**

**Warnings: Boy/boy humping. Dougie/Harry. McFly. If you do not like any of the warnings told, please leave :)**

**Summary: You know the video in the Wonderland Tour DVD, the documentary of all of McFly? Well, you know in Harry's when Dougie says 'I'm pretty sure he's gay' and it cuts to Tom and Harry kissing, then Tom attempting to force Doug's head towards Harry's, THEN it goes to Doug and Harry under the covers on their tour bus and announce they're not gay, they're just experimenting? WELL, this is my little SLASH version [incase they didn't really o.O] :D**

**Hopefully, this'll be a chaptered story for once, including a few quotes that PROVE Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd are gay together and having hot bumsex :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Super Records does now. Which is technically McFly. So they own themselves. And each other. WOW, my amazing discovery!! :D They own each other - HOT -drools-**

Quote: "Aw, we're not gay!" "We're not gay, we're just experimenting!" - Doug and Harry

* * *

Dougie's POV:

Hiding under the bedcovers in the tour bus, I desperately tried to stop my giggling.

"Shh!" Harry whispered from my left, his body pressed against mine in the thin bed. I only giggled harder, curling up, my body brushing against his.

Suddenly the covers were pulled back, revealing Danny and Tom, and a cameraman filming us two in bed.

"Aw, we're not _gay_," I burst out, my head falling back onto the shared pillow, giggling silently.

"We're not gay, we're just _experimenting…_" Harry said, pulling the covers over our heads, blocking out the cameraman's view. I hushed, hearing Danny say something about a boner, before I erupted in silent giggles again.

Harry grinned, poking me in the side, adding to my giggles. Then, his long fingers started brushing against my side where my t-shirt had rode up, revealing my chest, tickling me.

I squirmed, laughing, trying to avoid the evil fingers, but going nowhere due to the lack of space. I looked up into his eyes and noticed something slightly different within them, but his other hand had joined in with the first, now two lots of fingers were tickling me, one on the side of my neck where he knew was the most sensitive, the other near my bellybutton - another sensitive spot.

I snaked my hands to his in an attempt to stop him, but he kept going, the tickles becoming fainter and fainter, until the touches had changed to making my stomach flip and bounce. My eyes found his again, seeing the unknown change in his eyes: the wideness of the pupils might have some factor in it, but still.

Slowly, the hand on my neck altered to become a stroke, stroking from the side of my jaw then trailing off down with the back of the fingers. My heart thudded, slightly confused, yet excited in a way. Wait, _excited_? Why the heck would I be excited?! … Okay, maybe this was my first experience with anyone in this way, but it's not like it's a big event… or maybe I'm just contradicting myself all the time.

Harry shifted himself so the hand stroking _very_ near my alert manhood was pressed, palm down, on the tiny bit of mattress separating us, supporting him as his tall form leaned over, nervousness plastered all over his face. I've never noticed how nice looking he was… _Freakin' heck, did I pretty much admit he's handsome?!_ His sideburns growing down to his jaw, adding the squareness of it. His lips, just moistened, were very enticing, just open enough to let small sharp breaths to escape irregularly. His nose: he hates his nose; I don't. His hair, perfectly styled with a mullet at the back and sticking up at the front, was _hot_. And his eyes… I gazed into them, deciphering him.

A smile formed onto lips, before he leaned closer down towards my face, his nose bumping mine gently. Suddenly, I realised what was in his eyes. _Lust_. I beamed up at him, for which he took as encouragement and hooked a finger under my chin, lifting it up to him, his lips meeting mine on the way.

Something close to an explosion let loose in my stomach, the flips and bounces increased, my eyes fluttered and closed.

Then the lips disappeared. My eyes flew open. Perhaps he'd come to his senses? My heart plummeted until I realised he had just leant back a bit, giving me room.

My chest rose and fell quickly, my heart returning from it's plummet to resume frantic beating, my lungs making my breathing catch every so often as I gazed into his worrying eyes.

"I-I… I'm sorry, Doug," he started, "I don't know what came over me, I-"

I cut him off by raising myself up until our noses bumped again, my hand next to Harry's supporting me, our fingers entwined, tingles running up to my arm.

"Don't worry," I breathed, and with my free arm, wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

He broke it off again. This time I frowned. What did I do??

My frown melted away when again I realised he wasn't going to run away: he shuffled over closer on his knees, and with his left leg, swung it over my thighs so he was directly above me.

I smiled lopsidedly at him, his shy grin making a blush appear on my cheeks. He leant down and kissed them, whispering words into my ear, my smile widening to a grin identical to his own. I wrapped both my arms around his neck this time, dragging him completely so he was fully on top of me, my manhood responding to his own obvious hardness.

My eyes widened. He smirked at me then pressed his lips against mine again, his tongue prodding my lips for entry, which I obviously allowed.

My legs wrapped around his skinny hips, pulling him even closer than before if it is possible, putting more pressure onto both of our mini selves. I groaned for which he chuckled into the kiss, deepening it, moving his hips against mine.

My legs tightened around him, my hands in his hair and caressing his face. Have I mentioned how good looking he was?

Without me realising, one of his hands had wandered down between our bodies, and had unbuttoned my t-shirt. The said hand was now softly circling my nipple, creating a delicious sensation, causing me to throw my head back and groan, my throat moving as I gulped down air. He took advantage of my exposed throat and attached his lips to it, to the sensitive spot, and began to suck it eagerly, both of his hands gliding over my chest. I moaned again.

Feeling that Harry was being neglected, one of my hands removed themselves from his gorgeous hair to his backside, where it sneaked under his t-shirt, and to his taut abs, stroking them slowly, feeling the muscles contract with pleasure. I earned a grunt from him. Good.

Then, as his finger found my nipple again and gave a short squeeze, I felt my orgasm build up around my groin, my breathing increased more.

"Ugh, Harry… Harry… _Harry!_" I grunted, white release spurting from my cock, onto my bellybutton. Since when did my boxers come down? I thought hazily.

Through my haze I realised Harry was still grinding against me, his own release approaching. Smiling, I reached out and touched his cock which was also free from his boxers, and almost straight away, stringy warm seed spilled from it, covering my hand, with a moan of "Dougie" from him through the release, panting from the intensity of it.

His arms gave way and he collapsed on top of me, trapping my semen between our groins. I brought my hand up to my mouth and gave an experimental lick, my tongue curling around a blob. I saw Harry looking up through his now messy hair to watch me as I assaulted the back of my hand with my tongue. I saw his beautiful blue eyes follow my tongue with every flick I made to capture it all.

He tasted nice; obviously not great, but good enough for me to taste next time.

_Wait, next time? Will there _be _a next time?!_

My worry must have alarmed Harry as he frowned and opened his gorgeous lips to question it but I cut him off.

"Will there be a next time? Or was this… an experiment?" I murmured miserably, my eyes closed, not wanting to see his expression.

No reply.

I cracked open an eye and was surprised to see his face inches from mine, "Dougie… of course I want there to be a next time," he whispered, one of his hands reaching upwards to stroke my cheek, "I've wanted this for… a long time…" he admitted, biting his lip, eyes darting nervously at the pillow my head laid on.

A smile grew on my face in happiness. For the first time since McFly started, I told myself _I don't give a fuck what other people think_ and reached up to kiss him again.

His eyes lit up before pulling me close to his body in a massive hug, his voice filling my ear with words of love. I grinned, before hugging him back.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay! Oof, I love it. It's so adorable, isn't it? XD**

**R&R please?**


	2. Disappearing During Acoustics

**Title: What Do They Get Up To During Live Acoustics??**

**Warnings: More boy/boy, but this time, it's not humping… :D**

**Rating: VERY mature.**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**A/N: Yay, a second chapter!**

* * *

_Harry's POV:_

"Right, Harry, Doug, 5 minutes!" our band manager told me and Dougie as we hurried off stage for when Tom and Danny did a special acoustic version of one of our songs.

Grabbing a towel from someone holding one out, I wiped my face of the sweat that had formed from tonight's show, before arriving in our dressing room and dumping it onto the sofa.

I turned around when I heard the click of the lock sound behind me. I grinned when I saw Dougie smirking at me.

"Quick one?" he murmured, coming closer.

"Hell, yeah," I replied, starting to undo his buttons on his shirt as he pulled off my own t-shirt. I raised my arms to get it fully off me. Barely a second had passed after the shirt was thrown into a corner when Dougie attached his lips to my collarbone, sucking and licking.

I groaned, head tilted back, hands fumbling with my zipper on my trousers, pushing them down along with my boxers to reveal my cock, already painfully hard. Dougie noticed this and licked his way down to it. His tongue swirled around the head, driving me insane, making me moan.

He coated my cock quickly with saliva and stood back up, undoing his belt to his three-quarters before pushing them down completely.

"No underwear, Doug?" I asked breathily, my hand pulling myself off unconsciously.

"Commando," he grinned, before licking two of his fingers with spit and bent over the table where our snacks were laid out, his fingers slipping inside his arse, stretching him, before a third was added.

I watched with half-lidded eyes, watching him fuck himself, my cock nearly ready to explode.

"Right," Dougie grunted. I didn't need persuading. I rushed forward, and positioned my cock at his arsehole.

"Ready?" I murmured.

"'Course," he whispered.

And with that I plunged myself inside him, feeling the tightness of him, feeling him shudder. I knew I had entered at the right angle as he collapsed onto the table, his breathing heavy, his arse twitching. After a moment he nodded and I pulled out halfway and jutted my hips forward, pushing my cock fully inside of him.

He groaned. I moaned. I reached round and pumped his cock.

As I fucked him, I timed my strokes to it, knowing Dougie loved it.

Only a few more moments after this his breathing became panting, his arse twitched more frequently, and before I knew it, he had grunted, 'Harry!' and came over my hand, his arse tightening around my cock, resulting in my own intense orgasm.

We lay there exhausted, my breathing falling into rhythm with Doug's.

A knock on the door interrupted our bonelessness, "On stage in one minute."

I sighed and pulled myself out of Dougie, tucking myself back into my boxers, pulling up my trousers, Dougie doing the same.

He looked up into my eyes, his own full of mischief, "Same thing tomorrow's gig?"

"Of course, Poynter," I replied, winking, before collecting our tops from the corner where they had landed, and picking up the towel I wiped my face with. I used the towel to clean my semen covered hand, before depositing it into the basket provided.

I handed Doug's t-shirt back to him, pulling mine on. I took a deep breath, calming my still frantic heart, before reaching for the lock to open the door. As the lock clicked open, my arse had a Dougie shaped hand covered one of the cheeks. I turned round and immediately got a face full of Dougie, snogging me. My arms wrapped round him pulling him closer. He pulled back soon after, letting our noses bump: something that seemed to be out of habit, reminding us of our first 'encounter'.

"Time to go back on stage, Judd," he smiled, looking into my eyes.

"Indeed it is, Poynter," I replied, pecking him quickly on the lips before untangling ourselves from the other and walking out of the door, through the corridors, and back on stage.

* * *

**A/N2: I love them both :)**

**R&R please.**


End file.
